Utattemita Tours
Utattemita Tours are events on Nico Nico Douga where one person invites several Utaite to sing songs with a certain theme, usually a genre. On the first day of the tour, the tour host uploads an "Opening" that introduces the theme and the participating utaite. Other covers are then uploaded all in close succession, along with an "Ending" that summarizes the tour and thanks all the participants. "Albums" are similar to tours in that they are collections of themed songs from various utaite, but are different in that the theme is usually the current season. (A Single Red Leaf) |track1original = |track1utaite = Saiya |track2title = Momiji (Maple) |track2original = |track2utaite = tombo |track3title = Tsukiusagi (Moonrabbit) |track3original = |track3utaite = Rumdarjun |track4title = Namae no nai Uta (A Song With No Name) |track4original = |track4utaite = Seriyu |track5title = Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora (The Sky is More of a Crybaby Than Usual) |track5original = |track5utaite = K-ta |track6title = In your hands |track6original = |track6utaite = Nata de Cocoline |track7title = Kimi ga Egaku Sekai (The World You Paint) |track7original = |track7utaite = 5comasuberi |track8title = |track8original = |track8utaite = Mi-chan |track9title = Ochiba to Waltz (Falling Leaves and Waltz) |track9original = |track9utaite = amu x Wotamin |track10title = Last Scene |track10original = |track10utaite = ΦKushiΦ }} (Your Star) |track1original = |track1utaite = 5comasuberi |track2title = Kikoetemasuka (Can You Hear Me?) |track2original = |track2utaite = clear |track3title = Shizuku (Droplets) |track3original = |track3utaite = K-ta |track4title = Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) |track4original = |track4utaite = Mi-chan |track5title = Snow Promenade |track5original = |track5utaite = Saiya |track6title = Winter Alice |track6original = |track6utaite = Noir |track7title = alive |track7original = |track7utaite = Nata de Cocoline |track8title = Sirayuki (White Snow) |track8original = |track8utaite = Seriyu |track9title = Polaris |track9original = |track9utaite = ΦKushiΦ |track10title = Shiro no Kisetsu (Season of White) |track10original = |track10utaite = Rito |track11title = Yuki Usagi (Snow Rabbit) |track11original = |track11utaite = Rumdarjun |track12title = Yukimine (Snowridge) |track12original = |track12utaite = Wotamin |track13title = Yuki ni Kakushita Love Letter (Love Letter Hidden by the Snow) |track13original = |track13utaite = tombo }} (To the Sky...) |track1original = Romeo no Aozora OP |track1utaite = Hitori |track2title = Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan |track2original = Sakura Taisen OP |track2utaite = Kouhei |track3title = What's up Guys? |track3original = Bakuretsu Hunters OP |track3utaite = A24 & Kakichoco |track4title = Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite (Give Me an Unbalanced Kiss) |track4original = Yu Yu Hakusho ED |track4utaite = Yuge |track5title = Sayonara Bye Bye |track5original = Yu Yu Hakusho ED |track5utaite = Nata de Cocoline |track6title = SEVENTH MOON |track6original = Macross 7 OP |track6utaite = UmiNeko |track7title = RHYTHM EMOTION |track7original = Gundam Wing OP |track7utaite = Hari |track8title = Rondo revolution |track8original = Revolutionary Girl Utena OP |track8utaite = Hanatan |track9title = truth |track9original = Revolutionary Girl Utena ED |track9utaite = Yamadan |track10title = GHOST SWEEPER |track10original = Ghost Sweeper GS Mikami OP |track10utaite = Ougimachi Ruka |track11title = Yuuki 100% (Courage 100%) |track11original = Nintama Rantarou OP |track11utaite = yonji |track12title = YOU GET TO BURNING |track12original = Martian Successor Nadesico OP |track12utaite = Owata |track13title = Catch You Catch Me |track13original = Card Captor Sakura OP |track13utaite = Shuiro |track14title = Pika Pika Massai Chuu |track14original = Pikachu no Natsu Yasumi ED |track14utaite = Nanahira |track15title = Moonlight Densetsu (Moonlight Legend) |track15original = Sailor Moon OP |track15utaite = Noriko & Chachako |track16title = Hashire Makibao (Run, Makibao) |track16original = Midori no Makibao OP |track16utaite = Hai |track17title = Carnival Babel |track17original = BLUE SEED OP |track17utaite = Sekihan |track18title = Blurry Eyes |track18original = DNA² OP |track18utaite = ParaMe }} |track1original = hide |track1utaite = Ten |track2title = TONIGHT |track2original = LUNA SEA |track2utaite = Kettaro & Jegyll |track3title = Melty Love |track3original = SHAZNA |track3utaite = Beeeeige |track4title = Like @ Angel |track4original = Kuroyume |track4utaite = Purikuma |track5title = Mirai Kouro (Future Course) |track5original = La'cryma Christi |track5utaite = amu |track6title = Glacial Love |track6original = SIAM SHADE |track6utaite = Souma |track7title = Yure Nagara... (While Trembling) |track7original = Laputa |track7utaite = □shirokuro■ }} -Freedom ver.- |track1original = Negima!? OP |track1utaite = ＿＿ |track2title = Inochi no Namae (The Name of Life) |track2original = Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (Spirited Away) theme song |track2utaite = Smile |track3title = Shuffle |track3original = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters OP |track3utaite = Shuiro |track4title = Getsumei Fuuei |track4original = Twelve Kingdoms ED |track4utaite = Hitori |track5title = Anna ni Issho Datta no ni (Though We Used to Have So Much Together) |track5original = Gundam SEED ED |track5utaite = Kakichoco |track6title = Through the Night |track6original = Outlaw Star OP |track6utaite = Souma |track7title = Uragiri no Yuuyake (Sunset of Betrayal) |track7original = Durarara!! OP |track7utaite = Soraru |track8title = DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku (Gradually Making my Heart Light Up) |track8original = Dragonball GT OP |track8utaite = Inakamono |track9title = northern lights |track9original = Shaman King OP |track9utaite = Reji |track10title = Donten (Cloudy Weather) |track10original = Gintama OP |track10utaite = A24 & Aho no Sakata |track11title = STILL TIME |track11original = Saiyuki OP |track11utaite = Riseha |track12title = Hikari he (To the Light) |track12original = One Piece OP |track12utaite = Yuge |track13title = Aozora no Namida (Tears of the Blue Sky) |track13original = Blood+ OP |track13utaite = Majiko |track14title = Single Bed |track14original = DNA2 ED |track14utaite = Sekihan |track15title = Kagayaki wa Kimi no Naka ni (There is Radiance Within You) |track15original = Ninku OP |track15utaite = Hari |track16title = oblivious |track16original = Kara no Kyoukai ED |track16utaite = Wataame |track17title = 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou (1/3 of Pure Emotion) |track17original = Rurouni Kenshin ED |track17utaite = Shinshakaijin |track18title = Connect |track18original = Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica OP |track18utaite = Lon }} |track1original = Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston |track1utaite = Noir & Madoka |track2title = Everytime |track2original = Britney Spears |track2utaite = Shiriko |track3title = Bad Day |track3original = Daniel Powter |track3utaite = Nappa |track4title = All the Things She Said |track4original = t.A.T.u. |track4utaite = journey |track5title = Nothing Compares 2 U |track5original = Sinead O'connor |track5utaite = Mutsumushi |track6title = Stand by Me |track6original = Ben E. King |track6utaite = Kony & Aburan |track7title = Talk -Denkitribe remix- |track7original = Coldplay |track7utaite = *spiLa* |track8title = Firework |track8original = Katy Perry |track8utaite = Noir |track9title = Telephone |track9original = Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce |track9utaite = Toriko }} |track1original = Sousei no Aquarion OP |track1utaite = Ali |track2title = Chie to Yuuki da! Medarot (Insight and Courage! Medabots) |track2original = Medabots OP |track2utaite = TKTR |track3title = Mune ni Kibou wo (Wish to My Heart) |track3original = BLUE DRAGON OP |track3utaite = Bronze Arm Drive |track4title = Kaze no Toori Michi (The Path of the Wind) |track4original = Tonari no Totoro insert song |track4utaite = Fagagie |track5title = Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite (Give me an Unbalanced Kiss) |track5original = Yu Yu Hakusho ED |track5utaite = Yuuto |track6title = Harete Hallelujah (Sunny Hallelujah) |track6original = Mahoujin Guru Guru OP |track6utaite = Kurokun |track7title = Kasabuta (Scab) |track7original = Konjiki no Gash Bell!! OP |track7utaite = Tory |track8title = motto☆Hade ni ne! |track8original = Kannagi OP |track8utaite = Ritsuka |track9title = Houkiboshi (Comet) |track9original = BLEACH ED |track9utaite = Denirow |track10title = Kawaranai Mono (Unchanging Things) |track10original = Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song |track10utaite = Gom |track11title = Kimi ga Inai Natsu (A Summer Without You) |track11original = Detective Conan ED |track11utaite = Ramesses II |track12title = Ronbu-revolution (Rondo-revolution) |track12original = Revolutionary Girl Utena OP |track12utaite = Hotori |track13title = Connect |track13original = Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica OP |track13utaite = Kashitaro Ito |track14title = Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story you Don't Know) |track14original = Bakemonogatari ED |track14utaite = Amatsuki |track15title = Ohayou. (Good Morning.) |track15original = Hunter X Hunter OP |track15utaite = Ryo-kun }}